Changing fate
by RIPMegam
Summary: Princess Renesmee has grown up never seeing her parents.She recieves aletter at the age of 15 when her home land is at war with la Push saying she is to wed the future King of Volterra but with different customs how will she cope? All Human.M.
1. Princesses life?

16th century. Princess Renesmee Pov.

My family ruled a small country named Olympia. It was small and mainly made up of farmland and forests. I grew up in a small mannor house my Grandmother owned. I was always ill when I was younger as I was given to my wet nurse who was told to take me to what has been my home ever since to a mannar run by servants. The reason for my illness was once I came off milk the wet nurse left leaving me in the care of the maids and servants of the house. They recieved no instruction on how to raise me from my grandfather the King and so kept me indoors with the curtains drawn. When I was five years old i got my suitor; she was also suppose to govern the house and was a very strict and religious. I learned latin, proper english, the work of God and needle point. I remeber the first time I tried needle point and accedently sewed the wrong part of the fabric together. I got the belt across the fingers for that. Eventuarlly Governess Bryan left when I turned eight and my uncle Jasper the Duke of Sullfock married to my Aunt Alice (my father's siter) came to stayed. Aunt Alice was appauled when she saw the house and changed the boring dull rooms into a ray of sunshine adding bright silk curtains and bedding, fur rugs and she got me new dresses. On my ninth birthday Uncle Jasper got me my first horse and taught me how to ride. I am very fast and love to jump. My days with my aunt and uncle were truley blessed until war broke out when I was eleven. Olympia was at war with a neighbouring country called La Push. Apperantly when the King came to visit for a celbration him and my mother were caught having an affair. Both islands had declared war and my mother was sentenced to death for adultry. Even though i didn't know my mother it still pained me that I didn't get the chance to meet her. That was when my perefect world came tumbling down around me. My older uncle the future king and my father were sent into battle. My Uncle Jasper tried to get guards to protect me as I was the only heir but the King dismissed this so Uncle Jasper had no choice but to train every male servants and myself. I learned well from Uncle jasper he said I was even better than the men he trained but I was only to use my skills if needed for if the King found out that a woman of the royal family could fight would be disaterous.

Eventually uncle Jasper was sent to war being an allie. However things got worse for me when I learned my Uncle Emmett had been killed on battle and that my father would next be king making me the future heir. I expected to see more of my grandfather or at least my father due to such title; my dream was to go to court but it never happened. In stead the King sent two tutors to educate me in polotics. I also had a governess instruct me in proper ways. It was generally boring however I did enjoy that one of my tutors thought it best to teach me other languages; I learned French, Spanish, Italian and German.

One day a letter came from my grandfather stating that an alliegence would be made by marriage between myself and the Prince of Volterra as I fifteen it is only expected for me to be married off. I had heard many things about the powerful Kingdom more powerful than England and Spain. I knew it would be a big deal to have an alliegnce with Volterra for trade and war. However there was one small problem Volterra had alliegnces with Spain and Spain no longer offered Olympia its support since my mother was a spanish princess. Volturi was not catholic nor prostent but they still bvelieved in the old religion. Many did not like them for this. Also they didn't just have one king it was the first three sons born from the royal family. Right now the three kings were brothers. The eldest was the high king; King Aro then the other two King Ciaus and King Marcus. The next generation was different because out of the three brothers only King Aro could produce one son and that was to be my future husband. I was only to pack one trunk packing two under garments and nightwear, three dresses, my jewellery box and a shawl. The young servant boy stacked the trunk on t a small wagn which wuld be attached to a horse ridden by a Volturi guard. I wore my hair tied up, a long sleeved green dress and my riding boots. I wore no jewellery only a pair of gold earings and a golden bracelet which wasa gift from my old maid who looked after me since I was a child but sadly died three months ago.

"Milady," I turned and saw my hand maiden and best friend Gwen who was going to be coming with me my new home. "You should wear you're cloak it will be getting cold."

"Thank you Gwen," I said kindly and took it from her placing it on.

"Princess we must leave if we are to make camp by dark," the guard annunced. I was helped into the carriage.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a whit stone city past the gate there were cobble streets filled with stalls and houses. The Volturi family cress was on every banner which hung high. We reached a beautiful castle which towered down on the peasants and was next t some srt of holy building. The sun shone brightlyup in the sky as the carriage was rode into the castle gates. I noticed a small group of nobles and persumably the King's themselves. I wobndered if one of the men in the crowd was my future husband or if he was not allowed to come down as in some countries men could only see the brides face until after the exchange of vows as the brides face was covered by a veil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Prince's Future

Prince Alexander of Volterra POv (Alec)

I was out hunting the glorious sun was on my face with my brother –in –law Prince Felix of Germany who was married to my twin sister Jane. Volterra was seen as a strange nation as our customs were different if more than one male was born by the royal king then they shall also be heir to the throne. All brothers would rule. However the systems worked that the eldest would have the most responsibility and dethrone any brother he deemed unfit to rule aside him. However problems started when my Uncle Marcus's wife Didyme died giving birth to Heidi. My Uncle Caius wife Athenodora could only produce daughter's having Chelsea, Charmion and Renata. Making my father the only one to bare a male heir me and twin sister are the youngest and I am the only one able to rule the country making my need of a smart and conceivable wife necessary. It was announced today I would be marrying the Princess Renesmee from Olympia. I had heard of Olympia's king; Carlisle. They were currently at war with La Push which resulted in the execution of the now future King's wife. Prince Edward duke of Fork's was the second son to Carlisle but since the war has taken the life of his first son with no heir the task fell to Edward who has now married our enemies daughter; Princess Magda. I knew when I become King I would have to watch my new wife and any problems with her former homeland.

I arrived back at the palace; the whole place was in an uproar. I would be married to the princess two days after she arrives. I only know she is arriving tomorrow which gives me four days including this one left as a free man.

"Don't worry Alec," Felix said clapping my back. "I heard she was very pretty."

"That's not very helpful," I sighed.

"How come?" Felix posed.

"Well it means she will be too busy taking care of her looks than me or our children if she can give me any and knowing in my luck she will parade her beauty to every man in court being unfathful." I explained.

"She might suit you well," he encouraged. "You won't know unless you know her."

"And I'll be married to her by then making it impossible for me to do anything," I complained.

"Look on the bright side at least you'll have a warm bed at night," Felix grinned.

"That's only if she is any good felix," I chuckled and he burst out laughing.

"Yes I suppose that is very true," he sniggered. We caught a deer and a wild boar.

* * *

><p>Waiting was the worse part; I was dressed in my official outfit. Red jacket embodied in gold. Black trousers with boots and my sword. The carriage came to a halt with a Volturi guard close by it. I stood at the back while my father, mother, uncles and aunt stood at the front. The driver jumped off and opened the door and helped what appeared to be a maid. The maid stepped down and helped a smaller girl down. She was wearing a simple green dress covered with a green cloak. Her hair was up and she wore gold earings. Her hair was a brown colour with copper tones through it and she had brown eyes. She walked forward and dropped to a curtsy before my father which would have pleased him.<p>

"You're majesties," she said head down and she rise.

"Princess Renesmee," my father kissed her hand. "Welcome to Volterra."

"The honour is all mine," she murmured.

* * *

><p>There would be a hunt in the morning and a banquet in the evening. I had watched as servants had unloaded the wagen. I waited for the trunks to be collected and was surprised when only two trunks came out. The smallest one I assumed belonged to the girl's maid which was another thing I was surprised about. Wouldn't she bring her handmaiden?<p>

Many were getting ready to depart. I noticed the Princess's maid helping her on to her horse. She wore her hair in a bun with a hat pinned to her head. It was slightly old fashioned with the type of embroidery but no one paid much attention. She wore a light blue and grey dress with different shades of grey fur coat, black gloves and riding boots. I walked down to the stables and mounted my brown horse.

The hunt was successful I was surprised that the Princess had managed to keep up with the party since we had ridden at such a speed. She also made an excellent shot using a cross bow which sucessfuly killed a deer. She had some weird traits from what i could make out of her and the woman attached t the back f mens backs gave her disaproving looks. Never the less we shall be married tomorrow and the woman of court would just have to accept her. The only bad thing about Vlolterra women was that they were known for gossip hence why father said I could not marry one. To prove that point rumors had already spread about the young Princess.

"I've heard that the girl loves to ride in nothign but her nightdress," I overheard one woman say.

"I heard that she learned to read by reciting that Christian holy book," I heard the other snigger.

"Apperantly she still isn't fully developed," that comment mad eme almost choke.

It didn't matter about what other's said about her it was only what she appears to be but then appearences can be deceving as they say. However I would find out the truth as me marrying her meant I would also be expected to claim her. Unlike most men in court I had not lost my Virginity partially because I was always kept an eye on. Having bastard children mixed with the royal line was not acceptable. We had to be true to our wives and to our heritage whether we liked our match or not. I could only hope she is not her mother's daughter.

**What do you think of Alec's PVO let me know. Also what colour should Renesmee's wedding dress be and who should play Renesmee?**


	3. Married

Princess Renesmee POV

I sighed heavily for I was staying in what is a guest chamber. Today was my wedding day. I nervously arise at seven am this morning with Gwen and three other ladies of court. I washed in a tub filled with hot water with roses and lilies decorating the top of the water leaving its heavenly scent behind. I washed with lavender soap and had my whole body scrubbed. I was changed into my undergarments and I sat down on the stool as Gwen did my hair. I wore my hair down o show as tradition. My wedding dress was long and following and in a silver cream colour embroiders in gold. It was tradition that I wore the same dress as my mother in law. I had feared it would be old fashion but apparently the late dowager queen's wedding dress was never found so my future mother in law had to wear a new dress against tradition. Gwen helped me with the last finishing pieces when Queen Sulpicia walked in.

"Your Majesty," I curtsied.

"We'll have none of that my dear," she had a long flowing veil in hand. She placed it on my head as it was good luck for a married woman to place the veil on my head over the tiara. "You look beautiful." I thanked her and sat down careful not to crinkle my dress.

"Your Highness it's time," Gwen whispered. I walked down the isle slowly stepping past Lords, ladies, Dukes, Duchesses and other royals till I stood at the left hand side of the alter. Volterra followed the old religion meaning there marriage was different. There was an alter filled with some sort of red drink maybe wine? And two goblets on other side of us. An old man stepped forward he was wearing a pure red robe with a star shaped pendent around his wrinkled neck.

"Sed hodierno die conuenistis, de luce sub soles vera visione spiritus testimonium nostrae unionis cum externo principi princeps ipse erit dux eius ex alio terram, et foveat eam, cum suscipiet eam omnia. Ergone Dea?"

_(We__are__gathered__here__today__with__the__suns__light__and__under__the__vision__of__the__true__spirits__to__witness__the__union__between__our__Prince__with__a__foreign__Princess__from__another__land__as__he__shall__guide__her,__cherish__her__and__protect__her__with__all__he__is.__Shall__thee?)_

The priest said looking at my soon to be husband.

"Alexander I Prince of Volterra somenly istos votorum facere et illa patria." He replied. ( _I__Prince__Alexander__of__Volterra__do__somenly__take__these__vows__to__this__woman__and__to__my__country_.)The priest took the goblet on his side and used it to scoop up the drink from the alter and placed it i his hands before turning to me. I prepared myself for my vows for I only had two days to learn them and hoped I didn't get them wrong.

"Lorem apponentur wih nova terra et novum allie spontanei erunt sicut devotum confidens atque honesti amore nostro princeps filiorum forte nudum. Num tibi?" (_We__shall__be__joined__wih__a__new__country__and__a__new__allie__as__she__shall__be__willing,__devoted,__trusting,__honest__and__loving__to__our__Prince__and__any__children__she__may__bare.__Shall__thee?)__He__looked__a__me._

"Princeps ego operor hoc, homo volens Renesmee Carlie Olympii mea vota mea hounor virum._" __I__declared.__(I__Princess__Renesmee__Carlie__of__Olympia__do__take__this__man__willingly__by__my__vows__and__hounor__as__my__husband.)_The priest took the other goblet and did he same as he did before. And handed us one each.

"Redde vota tua inter te patera annulos super te et bibimus cum unum digitum et sonitus tonitruum." He said (Give each other you're goblet with your vows to become one and drink with the rings on you're finger and the sound of the bell.) We each handed each other a goblet. Holding it with our right hand while the man took our left and placed it on our wedding fingers. The next thing I heard was a loud bell.

"Atque coniuges Drink," he raised his arms. (Drink and become husband and wife.) I sipped the liquid it was sweet and hot suprisingly. The bell kept on ringing ten times and everyone remained silent until it finaly stopped then a burst of cheering surronded the room.

The wedding was followed by a huge feast and dancing. I was introduced to many men and woman of court. I must of stood for what seemed hours talking and mingling amongst the guests but barley said a word to my husband. I noticed him looking down at me now and again. The feast ended with numerous speeches and good wishes.

Already it was dark outside and many were retiring. Alec was dragged off with all the men while the remaining woman took me to the guest room. I noticed all my valubles were gone and only a white nightgown laid on a chair was left with a nightgown. It was tied at the front with lace and was quite revealing however I put it on with the help og the ladies who prepared me. By tradition I would have to walk a long corridor until I got to the room. No one would be there except Alec. We were to go through with what is known as a baltaine ceremony; where we spend seven nights starting from tonight in each others company. We were not allowed to leave the room until the week was up. Gwen and Alec's main servant would bring food.

Chewing my lip I slowly made my way inside nervously looking around I saw a huge bed with a fire which was lit, a table and chairs and a small library.

"Princess Renesmee," he greeted me making me automatically curtsy.

"Sir," I said.

"I think under the circumstances you shouldn't be so formal when we are not in public. You are after all my wife," he announced.

"Then I think it best if you call me Renesmee under the circumstances," I whispered.

I was now standing beside him, my hip brushed against the bed and I instantly sat down and the next thing I knew Alexander was on top of me. I knew very little of these affairs for I had no mother in my life to tell me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the alleged pain to come.


	4. Wedding Night and Getting to know her

**Warning: Rated M! (Lemons)**

**Chapter 3: Wedding Night and Getting to know her.**

**Alec's POV**

I was currently lying on top of her. I tried my best to keep my weight off of her as much as possible. She was very beautiful however at this precise moment she was shaking in fear.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be gentle," I whispered in her ear. Then I recalled what my father told me about bedding a woman on her first time. Get her to relax, pleasure her in other ways. I slowly reached for the lace that was the tier on the top of her nightgown and pulled it out the holes thus revealing her breasts. I slowly slipped a hand under the fabric and felt the small mounds. She whimpered when I traced her nipple. I kept on kissing her, messaging her breasts and when she least expected it due to her calmness I took her. She gasped out loudly and her nails clung to my shoulder blades. I kissed her soft plump lips trying to calm her. She was defiantly a Virgin and pure.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with my arms wrapped round my new wife normally I would go out on a hunt or have target practise but I wouldn't be able to do that for a week. There was a knock on the servant door and Gwen and Harper came in with a trail of servants behind him. I stood up and went behind the screen as Harper came behind me giving me clothes for today. I noticed Renesmee also being pulled behind a screen while a group of servants were setting the table with fruit, mead, eggs and cheeses. The servants left except Harper and Gwen.<p>

"I placed you're wardrobe for the week in you're wardrobe you're Highness," I heard Gwen say as Renesmee was brushing her hair.

"Thank you Gwen," Renesmee smiled at her servant.

"Sir you too have you're wardrobe ready," Harper announced. "Breakfast will be served at eight sharp; lunch at noon and dinner will be served at five. If you need anything please ring the bell."

"You may leave Harper," he bowed and left.

"What shall you be doing for the week Gwen when you are not with me," Renesmee asked the maid.

"I think I'll be helping out at the kitchen," Gwen answered.

"Very well I hope you have no trouble and will settle here," Renesmee signalled her to leave. We were both alone and remained silent. After noticing the bored look in her eye I took a deep breath.

"How old are you?" I blurted out; great what a question to ask.

"I am fifteen," she said. "And you're self?"

"I am seventeen," I replied.

"May I ask what we are meant to do?" She asked me.

"We are meant to get to know one another," I answered.

"And we need to be locked away in the same room?" She was cautious asking this.

"Its part of tradition," I said walking towards her. "I must admit I do like the fact that you are open towards you're opinion. I'm surprised you're father or Grandfather would have allowed it as I head that Olympia is very strict."

"I wouldn't know what they thought about my manner as I have never met the pair of them," she announced.

"But if then how did you're father tell you of this marriage?" I asked astounded.

"My grandfather sent me a letter of state," she replied.

"So did you're mother travel back to the castle where you're father resided?" I was deeply confused.

"My mother," she scoffed. "As soon as she heard I was a girl she never wanted to see my face again. My nurse maid was sent to a manner house owned by my grandmother. She took care of me until I didn't need milk then she took her things and left with her pay."

"So you've never met you're mother or you're father," I thought out loud.

"The servants brought me up," she smiled. "It was a servant who taught me how to walk, how to talk, how to dress and bathe, even a servant taught me how to shoot a deer." I chuckled at her last remark. "This is the first place I've been out from my home. Then again I am thankful for the excuse to leave my homeland."

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"Olympia is falling apart," she shrugged. "War will make the entire Kingdom collapse."

"With the war against La Push?" I said slowly.

"I feel sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid you have been coned," she murmured. Coned how? "You see I am considered a bastard and an alignment Princess."

"How you were born by two royal parents?"

"Yes one of which was executed for treason and responsible for a war," she scoffed. I saw the sadness in her eyes and sat down next to her on the bed.

"You know when I first heard about this match I knew about you're mother and about the war and I admit that I was afraid that you would you're mothers daughter just by speaking to you I know you are not. Even though this isn't the proper thing to say but I feel that the servants did a good job bringing you up then any Royal's I know."

"And I was worried you would be a strict man who would be cruel to me," she admitted.

"I know our ways are strange and that you've been brought up differently but I'm hoping you'll adapt," I whispered in her ear.

"Is that why we are really here for you to teach me you're ways?" she asked.

"Partly but the main reason why we are here is for you to learn to trust me and for me to trust you," I stated.

"Trust you how?" She asked.

"Well for you to trust me mentally, physically and sexually," I replied. "You are my wife and we will have to share a bed for the rest of our lives as we do not believe in only sharing a bed if sex is involved. I also give you my word that I will never cheat on you and I expect you to be faithful to me."

"Do not worry my lord for I am not my mother's daughter and believe it or not you were my first kiss," she smiled. I pressed one hand on her cheek and circled her blush with my thumb. Smiling I kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow I will be allowed out of these chambers but only to see my father. My mother will come to speak with you," I had to tell her this because she needed to be prepared.

"What shall we be discussing?" she asked.

"Sexual Intercourse," I gulped.

**What do you think? I changed the rating as I feel compelled to try lemons. I won't have many only say five at the most. There will be some sex talk but it is only for guidance to the young Prince and Princess.**


	5. The Talk

I was fully dressed in a floral dress. Half of my hair was tied back in a clasp while a custom crown sat on my head. It was the one my aunt Alice had bought me. I sat there waiting for the queen to arrive. I was left alone as Alec as he liked to be called had been dragged away to be with his father. I sat on one of the sofa's the curtains were drawn to reveal the warn Volterra sun.

"Your Highness her Majesty the Queen," Gwen walked in and I stood up and curtsied to my mother in law. Gwen left the pair of us alone.

"Please my dear we are alone," the Queen said. "No need for formalities."

"Yes Madam," I murmured.

"There's no need for that either," she scolded. "When we are alone you may call me Sulpicia."

"Yes Sulpicia," I replied.

"I hope Alec told you why I'm here today," Sulpicia pressed.

"Yes Alec told me," I said shyly.

"What were you told about being a woman?" She asked.

"That I would bleed in my thirteenth year and that would indicate I would be ready to bare a child. There were rumours that it hurt. Where I come from woman are only expected to share their husband's bed once a year if lucky unless the strain of providing an heir is within the man."

"No the point of the pair of you both being in the same room is for you both to get to know one another. A marriage can't be successful unless a friendship at least is developed."

"Do you know how long I am supposed to be taken?" I asked which made her sigh.

"It is different for every man," Sulpicia paused. "It depends on the attachment which is formed."

"Will he take me tonight?" I asked.

"Probably considering that his father will be giving him advice on the matter," this made me blush. "I know it is not the most discussed topic but in Volterra producing heirs is just as important as having a healthy relationship with ones partner. I remember when the late dowager queen came and spoke to me about intercourse I was slightly older at the time. I remember her going straight into telling me about how to make a man feel good."

"How do you um make a man feel good?" I asked shyly. We chatted for what seemed like hours and it was for before we knew it was dinner.

Three maids came in to change the sheets but not before Sulpicia inspected them. She smiled in approval when she saw the blood stain on the sheet which made me blush. Sulpicia left me alone. I automatically lit some more candles. I changed into a nightdress which revealed a lot of cleavage; it had no sleeves but was long and flowing. I brushed my locks making sure they were soft and left my hair down. I rushed behind the screen when I heard Alec come in.

"Renesmee?" He called as he shut the door. Once I heard the servant lock the door I took in a deep breath and showed my self. Alec sucked in a breath as I stepped into the light. His eyes immediately rested on my breasts. He took off his jacket and his belt as he walked up to me. Capturing my lip he lifted me gently and placed us on the newly made bed. His lips moved from mine to my neck. I placed my hand on the waist of his breeches and gave them a tog. Using my legs I slide them down. He sat up on his knees and took off his shirt. He pulled my nightdress over my head and tossed it to the side. He looked at me from head to toe as I laid there naked. I gazed up at him admiring him without his clothes. His slid onto my hips and slowly trailed up towards my breasts where he stopped and gave them a squeeze which made me moan. I felt a sudden ach in between my legs. Once Alec had finished messaging me his hands crept down to my thighs and he moved my legs so my knees were bent and the palm of my feet rested on the surface of the bed. When I looked up at him I saw his eyes directly at my womanhood. He placed a peek on my abandon before travelling back up my body until he got to my lips.

"I promise you I'll protect you," he kept on kissing me. "I'll love you forever."

"I love you Alec," I declared.

**I found this really hard to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Eventually we'll see more of the other characters. Also a question I want to ask:**

**Do you think it would be interesting if Alec took a mistress half way through the story? It depends what you think as it will have an affect on the way I write this story. Also if they had a daughter what should they call her remember this is set in Tudor times the same if they had a son? **

_Sneak Peak:_

_Alec's POV_

_Today was the final day my wife and I would be locked away. It was also the day she would be presented to the people. In woke up with her lying in my arms. Her hair tickled my china s she sighed in content. The past week I learned every thing about her including her secrets. Like how she knew how to fight. I was surprised that she knew but then not due to her circumstances. I learned how she lived in fear everyday since her mother died and how when we had children she wanted to be there for them no matter what was tradition. I however didn't tell her of my new secret. I didn't want her pregnant just yet. It wasn't as if I were king or if my father was dying so why rush? I just wanted to wait at least a year or two if our goddess willed it for Renesmee was so small and fragile and I couldn't be without her._


	6. Sweet 16!

Alec's POV

Today was the final day my wife and I would be locked away. It was also the day she would be presented to the people. In woke up with her lying in my arms. Her hair tickled my chin as she sighed in content. The past week I learned every thing about her including her secrets. Like how she knew how to fight. I was surprised that she knew but then not due to her circumstances. I learned how she lived in fear everyday since her mother died and how when we had children she wanted to be there for them no matter what was tradition. I however didn't tell her of my new secret. I didn't want her pregnant just yet. It wasn't as if I were king or if my father was dying so why rush? I just wanted to wait at least a year or two if our goddess willed it for Renesmee was so small and fragile and I couldn't be without her. I stood next to my wife. She was wearing purple, the colour for royalty which she was. The people cheered as we both appeared on the balcony.

One month had passed and both mine and my wife's duties had increased however we always felt reassured that we would return to one another at night. As tradition the Princess of the other country was suppose to receive a tiara as her wedding gift from her country. After my father badgering King Carlisle Renesmee's gift had finally arrived. Every one in court was waiting to see what jewels Olympia had given our future queen. The box was made out of wood and was plan but not as plan as what was inside the box. It was just a plan silver band with no engraving or jewels attached. The head dress Renesmee wore was defiantly more value. My father was not pleased. Renesmee didn't seem too bothered about it.

"It's the first thing he has ever given me?" she shrugged.

"She my love but surely for you're sixteenth he will send you something grander," I implied as Renesmee's birthday was only a few days away.

"Alec neither my parents nor him have ever give me anything for my birthday or my Christmas. My Aunt and Uncle gave me when they knew of my existence and visited me and the servants gave me something small from all of them," she sighed. I always talked to my father about the things she said not her secrets which she trusted me to keep but about how she grew up. My father reassured me for her sixteenth birthday my father and mother would give her a Volterra tiara. My mother adored Renesmee like another daughter. She liked having a quiet yet sensible girl where as Jane was always loud and silly. However both my sister and my wife were stubborn and strong minded.

* * *

><p>A feast had been arranged in Renesmee's honour since she had turned sixteen and surprisingly a repersenitive of Spain has come to celebrate as well. In fact he is Renesmee's cousin as his father is brother to Renesmee's mother Isabella. When I first saw the Prince I was shocked there was no resemblance to my wife. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Ah Alec," my father called me over. "This is the prince from Spain."

"Pleasure," I said shaking his hand. "So you are a relation to my wife."

"Yes I am the Princess Renesmee's cousin although I never did meet her as she was never at court," he said. "I heard she had a strict upbringing."

"Something like that," I smiled.

"Prince Arthur," I heard my wife's voice. "Husband"

"Ah so you are the cousin I have heard so much about," the Spanish prince grabbed my wife's hand and kissed it.

"Nothing bad I hope," she said.

"Of course not," he said sweetly. "Spain would like to present you with this gift." He snapped his fingers and servant came and carried a wooden chest. The servant opened the chest to reveal Spanish jewels. "They once belonged to you're mother and it is also our wish to give you this." He took out what looked like a Sabbath. I automatically placed my arm around her. However it was handed to her. The Sabbath was covered in rubies as well as the handle of the dagger that it imbedded.

"Thank you cousin and please send my thanks to Spain when you return," Renesmee smiled.

"My Grandfather King Charles wishes to hear more from you personally," Arthur said. "His late daughter never kept in contact with him after she married you're father and King Charles would like to discuss many things political and spiritual," Arthur smiled which made me raise my brow and caused my father who over heard to frown at him.

"Meaning he wishes me to give information about the Olympian court," Renesmee smirked. "Well you can send this message back to King Charles my dear grandfather that the only thing I know about Olympia is how their servants live as I was brought up with them and have never seen the court or even the palace like you have not seen God himself." Ouch! Well at least she can defend my self. I heard someone snort and two gentlemen chuckle and when I turned around I saw my father and two uncles literally an arms length away chuckling at my wife's comment. "Thank you again cousin for you're most generous gifts perhaps next time we meet we shall discuss the weather." That made me snort but I covered it with a cough.

"My darling I'm afraid we mustn't linger too long for we have other guests to greet," I smiled down at her.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening Prince Arthur," we walked away leaving him behind.

"Happy Birthday love," I kissed her cheek.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you all had a nice Christmas and that Santa was good to you. In you're reviews I would like you to give me some ideas on what you think would make this story have some drama or make it interesting.**


	7. Mother's daughter

**Renesmee POV**

I was sitting in the lounge area when there was a knock on the door.

"Renesmee," Alec smiled. "I would like to introduce you to someone." A girl walked in. She had dark hair and tanned skin much like the people from la Push so I was told. "This is my aunt's niece from England Leah."

"A pleasure to meet you," I curtsied.

"The pleasures all mine," Leah said.

"I trust you had an easy journey here?" I smiled.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll leave you two to get to know one another," Alec smiled and left.

"So Leah you are from England?" I made conversation.

"Why yes I am the Duchess of York," she announced proudly.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Divorced," she smiled.

"Ah well some marriages are not for every one," I said.

"Very much so who knows maybe you'll be in my position some day," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you," I said.

"Not at all," Leah smirked. "I just think my cousin could do much better than the daughter of a whore." My ladies in waiting gasped including those that belonged to the queen.

"You are excused Lady Leah," I said. She frowned but left.

"Your Highness why didn't you say something," Lady Anne asked.

"Because that is what she wanted and I will not make a fool of my self for her benefit," I said somenly.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Alec while the court danced and chatted amongst them selves. I noticed Leah talking to the ambassador of La Push.<p>

"How are you?" Alec asked.

"I am well," I replied. "I heard you were in parliament all day I hope it wasn't too boring."

"No," he replied. "Only there has been some distressing news."

"What?" I asked.

"Romania is building an army," he said.

"Will it mean war?" I asked.

"Yes," he said without looking at me. I placed my hand over his in a sign of comfort. I smiled when he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>The following morning was hectic. La Push's ambassador's Seth demanded an audience with me.<p>

"Milady the Ambassador of la Push," the sectary declared. The ambassador was about the same age as me which was young.

"Ambassador you wished to see me," I said sitting down.

"Yes madam I come with a proposal," he said with a document in hand.

"Surely my lord you should discuss this with the Kings not I," I said.

"My King wishes to inform you that he has over ten thousand men and twenty ships ready to invade Olympia by dawn tomorrow," he announced which caught my attention.

"Olympia has little of an army and provisions," I said.

"Yes but if you remember madam you're country declared war on us," he snarled. I clapped my hands three times.

"Gwen leave us please as goes for the rest of you," I said to my ladies but I prayed that Gwen remembered what she was meant to do if I clapped three times.

"His Majesty would like to inform you however that he is willing to not attack Olympia and give Volterra the men and ships to use against Romania if you agree to the King's terms."

"What terms?" I questioned bitterly.

"My half sister the Lady Leah has informed me as much which will please my Master as it goes with his terms. You are you're mothers daughter," the Ambassador continued. "My King proposes that you and you're husband should declare that should visit La Push stating you wish to discuss peace treaties. However you will be visiting the Kings bed since you're virtue is no longer intact. You will remain so until you father his child."

"Why does you're King favour Olympian woman sir. First my mother now myself? Even if I did agree to such claims than his child would be a bastard and there is a fifty percent chance it may not be son. Not to mention I am my mother's daughter and she had six children and I am the only survivor. Never the less tell you're master that I would rather burn at the stake than betray my husband unless it is what he requires of me then he hasn't got a hope in hell. I suggest that you speak with the Kings."

"And I'm afraid my lord that we have no use of you're armies or ships and even if we did I'm afraid the princess is much needed here," I heard King Aro speak. Seth grumbled something unintelligible and left. "You trained you're servants well." He said to me. "Be prepared for Alec's mood as it will be foul when I tell him of this."

"Yes your Majesty," I said before he left.

* * *

><p>Later that evening like the King predicted Alec's mood was foul.<p>

"How dare they think they can come here and…" he shook his head not finishing the sentence.

"Did you know that Leah was Seth's half sister?" I asked him.

"No," he shook his head.

"Love come to bed," I murmured softly. We ended up spending most of the night in each others embrace, our legs entwined and lips pressed together in heavenly bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think also tell me what names would be good if Alec and Renesmee had children. Boy or Girl remember this is set in Tudor period.<strong>

**Also thanks to Lornalovestwilight for her idea.**

**Story I recommend reading is: The Indian by C.. AlecxRenesmee.**


	8. Pressure

**A Big Thankyou to all my reviewers. I would like 40+ Reviews until I update again. I would also like to point out that I have exams coming up so I may not review so often.**

**Alec's POV **

I've been in council all day. All we discussed were war and battle plans and other things.

"The point is what if the Prince is killed during this war?" A duke asked. "It would jeopardise the throne."

"Are you suggesting that I do not go to battle?" I looked at the duke.

"Of course not as it is you're duty," the duke breathed. "However it is also you're duty to produce a male heir."

"Yes when I am King," I said.

"Yes when you and you alone are King," the governor intervened. "The point is if you are killed it will be the end of the line. The court has decided that it is essential that the princess find herself quick with child before the war or else I fear for the country and your throne."

How could I put that pressure on Renesmee? The stress of me going to war and her carrying a child. Such would surly be threat for her to miscarry.

* * *

><p>Romania was gathering troops and La Push had offered its allegiance to them. I knew today was nervous has apparently Prince Edward and his new wife Magda was coming to discuss an alliance. I wasn't too sure how this was going to work Magda being a daughter of Romania. However I knew Renesmee was anxious and excited at the same time meeting her father.<p>

We would be greeting the couple and I had to return to the apartment to get ready. Renesmee was already dressed wearing a red dress with a jewel bodice, her hair down with her tiara resting on top of her head. The dress was off shoulder and revealed a small amount of Cleavage. She looked beautiful as usual.

"His Royal Highness Prince Edward of Olympia and Princess Magda," my sectary announced.

A tall man walked in. he had green eyes and bronze hair. I recognised a tall pale woman with black hair.

"Prince Edward welcome to Volterra," I shook his hand. "May I introduce my wife the princess Renesmee." Renesmee walked foreword and curtsied.

"Yes Prince Alexander as you know I will be here for three days but I was assured that I would be discussing these matters with your father and his queen and not you're self."

"Well," I said slowly. "My wife and I have been ordered by my father to entertain you today and arrangements can be made tomorrow. The princess has prepared a banquet in your owner."

"We shall also have a hunt after lunch," Renesmee spoke. "I and hopefully your lovely wife shall attend with us."

"My wife knows the woods well and shall make the sport entertaining," I said kissing Renesmee's temple earning a disapproving look from Edward.

"You will not be attending us?" He asked.

"No I have sadly got to attend the drawing room with my father however my Uncle King Marcus will be attending, along with many from court," I said. "Harper will show you to you're chambers."

The Prince and young Princess left.

"Are you alright?" I asked my wife wrapping my arms around her.

"It's only what I should have expected he hates me," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter I don't need him I have you." She kissed me softly on the lips.

"Now when you go out hunting," I began "Promise me you'll shoot a deer or two. That'll just push his buttons slightly and make things more amusing." She smiled nodding.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I returned from the chart room and Renesmee was still away. I sent all the servants away. The door opened and I saw a very distressed Renesmee coming into the room.<p>

"Love what's wrong?" As she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I need you," she murmured into my ear. Her lips were hard against mine as her hands fiddling with the buttons of my coat.

She lay on top of me under the thick blankets. I started playing her hair as she fell asleep. Her face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Mm I love you Alec," she mumbled sleepily. Smiling down at her I smiled. I had yet to tell her the pressure that the court was going to have on us. Volterra had decided they wanted me to have an heir.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. Also I can't decide which story I should write so vote!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee isn't just half human half vampire she is a witch. Being hunted by a coven of vampires she hides away in a secret coven however when they are killed by werewolves she must change her name, identity and life. She joins the Volturi where she meets a certain guard member.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Cullen coven have been destroyed the Volturi go to investigate where they find three year old Renesmee. Aro and Sulpicia adopt her but how can they handle being parents and Renesmee being Alec's mates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What happens if Renesmee is a Doppler ganger with Bella somehow being related to Katherine? After her family is killed by Klaus to get to Renesmee as he realises he needs to kill her to create hybrids. Renesmee finds the Salvatore brothers and wants revenge. The Volturi get involved. Twilight the Vampire Diaries.**


	9. Becoming a Vixen

Renesmee's POV

War had come sooner than imagined. Men were being taken and trained to fight for King and country. As the days approached for Alec to leave for battle made me sicker. I was always sick in the morning, felt tired and have the weirdest cravings. Alec insisted that I go to the physician but I wasn't too keen as today was my last day with Alec. However I needed him to leave not worrying about me. The physician did a number of tests checking my breathing and taking note of the symptoms.

"You're highness I believe you are pregnant," the physician exclaimed.

"Thank you good sir," I said curtsying a little I gave him his gold. I walked quickly to go find Alec.

"Ah Renesmee dear how are you?" Sulpicia asked.

"I am well you're highness," I exclaimed curtsying. "Forgive me but I must find Prince Alexander."

I went to our chambers and found Harper helping him into his armour.

"Leave us," I said. Harper bowed and left. I helped finish putting Alec's armour on him.

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" I whispered.

"I am but I need to make sure the armour is not faulty," he replied.

"I have something to tell you," I whispered. "I'm pregnant."

His arms looped around me and held me tight.

"Sweet heart we must tell the council," he said. "I can not risk them accusing you of adultery while I'm away."

It would be the last court session for many months that everyone would be here. I noticed Alec whisper something in his father's ear. His father looked at me and smile. King Aro stood up and the hall went silent.

"We have good news in such sad times," The King spoke. "The Princess Renesmee is with child."

Alec was already dressed and ready for bed. Gwen had helped me out of my dress and left. I was standing their in my shift; my nightdress on the chair. I easily took the shift off allowing Alec to see the back of my naked body. I slid my night dress on and walked to the bed.

"How far along are you?" Alec asked.

"A month," I replied hopping into bed. Alec pulled me into his chest; his hands rested on my belly.

"Promise me no matter what you hear or think you will not get stressed," he whispered.

"I promise," I said tracing the features of his face. "But you must promise me you will return to me and our baby."

"I swear," he kissed me gently. His lips travelled from mine and down my neck nipping every now and then. His hands inched up to the straps of my nightdress which were at the shoulders and he easily untied them. He lifted my night dress off and I managed to get rid of any fabric on his body. Alec then pushed me down onto the bed and quickly thrust into me.

"Oh Gods," he moaned. "I'm going to miss this." I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. He thrusted in and out of me and my hips automatically met his. His hands massaged my breasts but they then trailed down and cupped my knees and pulled my legs open wider which made it more pleasurable.

"Alec!" I screamed his name and Alec spilled his seed inside me although I knew it wouldn't amount to anything since I was already with child. Alec then sat up onto his knees and pulled me by the legs so my hips were resting on his thighs. This was new to me but I happily obeyed. His fingers then touched my womanhood and started to play with my folds until he pushed his index finger inside of me.

"Renesmee," he murmured as I started to pant heavily as he moved his finger inside me. Much to my disappoint he pulled out his finger.

"Alec," I whimpered.

"What do you want?" He asked me. My breathing hitched when he latched himself onto my nipple.

"Mmm Alec," I moaned. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sweetheart tonight I'm going to make love to you endlessly," he breathed in my ear licking the shell. "I love you."

"I love you," I whispered back when I thought came to me; I suddenly remembered what Sulpicia told me and smiled. I kissed Alec's neck before I sucked down hard.

"Ah Renesmee sweet heart," he panted. I then took that opportunity to flip us over so I was straddling him. I kept on kissing his neck until I was fully satisfied and then I ride him hard until both of us had met complexion.

"Love," Alec gasped. "When did you become such a vixen?"

"I just wanted to make sure this was a night to remember," I said kissing his cheek. He slides me off so I was lying on the mattress on my stomach. I then felt him roll on top of me. His legs separated mine and he pushed himself inside of me.

"Ahh Alec," I screamed. He pounded into me quite hard but I strangely enjoyed it. He moved my hair away from one side of my neck and began to mark me as I had marked him. His movements reminded me of a dog taking his bitch. I was relaxed however for I knew Alec did not think of me that way. After having two climaxes as Alec called them we were both panting and covered in sweat.

"Renesmee I…" Alec began but there was a loud knock on the door. Both Alec and I grabbed our nightgowns from the floor and both found robes.

"Prince Alexander," someone yelled pounding on the door.

"For Gods sake wait a minute," Alec snapped clearly annoyed someone had interrupted us. He opened the door to reveal a solider.

"The King requests you're presence a Port Singyora has been sacked by Romanian armies," he said.

"Tell my father I'll be there right away," Alec said urgency in his voice.

Both Alec and I quickly dressed and made our way to the thrown room.

"Father," Alec said.

"Alec Port Singyora has been taken," Aro said. "we must get it back."

"There is a route through the mountains only natives will know about it I remember riding through it as a child. The route leads out onto the beach it has the element of surprise," Alec said.

"Very well I expect both yours and Caius's army to leave tomorrow," Aro said. "I suggest we all sleep for we wake at dawn and go to war."


	10. Lonely to labour

**Lonely to labour**

**Renesmee's POV**

It had been eight months since Alec had left for war luckily Port Singyora had been recaptured and Alec and his troops were fighting the Romanians out. To make matters worse La Push and Romania were allies and King Jacob had sent his armies after they attacked Olympia to Volterra. Caius was in charge of insuring they were dealt with. For the first month it was manageable as it was easy to send letters back in forth now the pain was getting unbearable however I had to be strong for the baby. I was due any day which gave many people happiness. While Alec and I were communicating we wrote about names I was surprised as he had many ideas for girl's names; I guess that was his way of saying he didn't care if our child were boy or girl. However I knew the whole kingdom wanted a boy. I too couldn't deny I wanted a boy to please the kingdom but it wasn't as if I could decide such matters only the Gods could.

Many men were away and it was up to the ones unable to go to war and the woman and children to help keep Volterra. Young boys were taught to do a man's job along with the young women. Younger girl's helped the older woman prepare food for the sick, make bandages, make clothes and blankets. I myself I made six blankets for the children that were orphans. In return the made me a beautiful teddy bear for the baby. It was made out of course wool and straw and was very old fashioned but I was thankful none the less. I then made warm dresses for the girls and a pair of long trousers and a jacket for the boys.

"Renesmee," Sulpicia entered my chambers. "We are expected at court; Marcus and his army have left for war as of today since there is only one brother I am an official regent."

Court was boring all that was talked about was war. Nearly half the nobles were gone and only ladies filled the room. I sat through women gossiping about how there husbands are fierce warriors and will bring Volterra with great victories. When I was satisfied that I had been there long enough I went back to my new chambers where the servants had recently finished the nursery.

"How are you feeling my lady?" Gwen asked.

"Uneasy," I replied. Truth be told my stomach and abandon was painful but the midwife told me these were false contractions. I started breathing heavy in and out until I felt a liquid between my thighs. "Gwen I think my water just broke."

"Lie back on the bed," Gwen commanded. "Marie fetch the midwife!"

I tried to keep my breathing regular to help the pain but too soon did I realise that the baby was coming.

"Oh Gods Gwen the baby is coming now!" I panted. The midwife came scurrying in and knelt down at the bottom of the bed in between my legs.

"I see the head," the Midwife announced. "Push!" I gave one hard push and then all I heard was the cries of an infant.

"It's a boy," the Midwife declared. The midwife handed my baby boy to Gwen who started bathing it in a tub of warm water to wash all the blood off. Delivering the afterbirth was successful and I was changed in to my nightgown and a robe while the sheets were changed. I was shoved back into bed by the Midwife and the wet nurse fed the little baby.

"The boy is healthy he will need a variety of you're milk and the wet nurses," the midwife instructed.

"Please let me hold him," I croaked. The wet nurse brought the boy forward he had my hair but thankfully he got his father's straightness. He had Alec's face and complexion, his tiny finger curled around the one I trailed down his cheek.

Just then Sulpicia came in.

"Oh Renesmee you have a son," Sulpicia smiled.

"He's so handsome like his father," I cooed. "However I he has no name."

"It is for you to decide," she beamed.

"Ironically enough Alec and I only discussed girl's names oh and not to call him Alexander," I smiled. "How about Jeremiah or Jeremy for short."

"It sounds a strong good name," Sulpicia cooed her grandson.

"How will Alec know?"

"I'm afraid he will just have to be told when he comes home but then again word travels fast he find out one way and if he doesn't it will be a good welcome home present," she said scooping up the child and kissing it's forehead. Yes he would be indeed but I hoped Alec wouldn't miss too much of our child's life even though it had just been born.

**Please read my new story: **Fate has a different plan. The Vampire's have enslaved half breeds. The Volturi are against the idea but Caius buys a slave girl for Alec to be his obedient bride however the girl has secrets and a past.

Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Whose POV should I do? Aro, Alec or Jacob? Please also tell me through reviews if you have any questions, requests, ideas or suggestions. Plus does anyone know who would be willing to make a trailer for this fanfic?**

**Also if anyone can answer this question they will be a prize along with the 60th reviewer.**

**Q) In what year was Alec born?**

**A) 1420 AD**

**B) 1200 AD**

**c) 800 AD**


	11. In Question?

**Alec's POV**

The field was hell many men's bodies that probably have wives and children back home expecting them to return piled up in a massive ditch. Disease had spread and many men had grown lonely seeking comfort from the whores in the small villages and towns a few miles from the field; us on one side, the enemy on the other with a huge battle field in the middle. There was little food rations and barley any medical supplies. Caius however was coming with aid. The sound of cannon's replaced the birds; the smell of gun powdered overpowered the small of the grass or the fresh air.

I was currently looking over battle plans in my tent while I heard men laugh and sign outside. I could see the fires glowing through my tent. Looking at the battle plans I saw that there was a small passage way through the mountains. It would be three days ride. I knew I needed to end the war rumours had spread that Renesmee had lost the child but whether they were true or not who knows. My thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

"We're under attack!" cries shouted. Damn Romanian scum. I grabbed my sword expecting to see our banners but only see our own killing my men.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

Little Jeremiah had grown more each day. Jeremiah had my brown eyes but he was clearly Alec's son. The kingdom was happy however we mourned still after the news that Marcus had been killed. Apparently the war wasn't going so well and that disease had spread through out the camps. Since Marcus was dead Aro felt it his duty to go to war with his army. He left today making Sulpicia head of state then Athenodora and with such changes I took on new responsibilities. I was currently writing in my diary spilling all the events that had taken place; the pages were normally filled about Jeremy. It was so Alec could read everything that had happened when he returned. Right on cue I heard my small son's cries and immediately went to his aid. However the wet nurse had beaten me and was already feeding him.

"Please bring him to my room Anne so I may wind him," I spoke. Gwen helped me change into more comfortable clothing before Anne brought Jeremy. He was squirming with impatience and he did not like being kept waiting. Anne passed me Jeremy and I sat on a chair in front of the fire as Harper brought me the small cot through.

"You may go except Gwen," I said. "Good night."

"Good night you're highness," they all curtsied or bowed before leaving. After fifteen minutes of winding Jeremy he eventually began to fall asleep. Gwen moved the cot closer to my bed and I placed him in wrapping him up warm.

"He has grown so much," Gwen smiled.

"I wish Alec were here," I sighed. When one worked out the maths Alec had been away nearly a year.

In the early hours of the morning I was awoken by a loud knock it must be Anne coming to give Jeremy his feed as he was stirring. I opened the door at the sight of Anne coughing and spluttering, her checks were a bright reddish blue from lack of air while the rest of her face was pale.

"Anne? Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine you're highness," she wheezed before dropping to the ground.

"Goodness," I went down on my knees and noticed she wasn't breathing. "She's dead."

"Oh God milady," Gwen had scooped up Jeremy I quickly snatched my son from her arms and noticed he was wheezing heavily.

"Fetch the physician," I cried. Anne had given him her milk and now she I dead. What is happening to my little boy?

* * *

><p>After constant worry and pacing it had been confirmed that Anne had drank poison this morning and the toxic was so slow that she had only jut died. The physician believes that she was unaware of her condition and someone had poisoned her. Jeremiah was under constant watch after receiving many herbs, a lot of my milk to try and push the toxic out of his system but he looked so fragile. Gwen knocked on the door.<p>

"You're Highness you must sleep," she said. "I shall watch over him." Climbing into bed I rested my head.

* * *

><p>I had just finished dressing when a frantic knocking pounded on my door. I opened the door to reveal one of the Queen's servants.<p>

"You're Highness her majesty requests you're presence in the throne room," the servant breathed.

"Gwen stay with Jeremiah," I ordered rushing to the throne room. "You're Majesty." I dropped down to a curtsy.

"How is the Prince?" Sulpicia asked as I stood up.

"He is strong the physician is doing is best he believes the wet nurse was unknowingly poisoned," I said.

"I have bad news Athenodora is missing and it is believed Caius is a traitor," Sulpicia pressed. "Aro wrote to me claiming so."

"May the Goddess protect us," I whispered.

"There's more," Sulpicia whispered. "Aro has defeated the Romanian coven they have surrendered but on his return he came approach a camp it was one of ours."

"I pray I do not follow." I murmured.

"Caius had ordered his troops to kill the enemy little did they know they were killing Alec's army," Sulpicia whispered.

"No," I breathed.

"Caius has been planning this from the beginning it is suspected that Athenodora poisoned you're wet nurse knowing she would be feeding Jeremiah. The physician also told me that before Caius had left she was suspected of being pregnant," she explained.

"And now my son's claim to the throne is in question," I breathed.

"Renesmee both you and you're son is in question Aro and his army are searching for survivors but Alec hasn't been found," she murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. Cure

**Alec's POV**

Pain wrenched through my body. How could troops with our flags attack us? I could here screams of men taking their last men. Had the Romania army seen the smoke and come to kill us off? I did not know where I was injured only that I could feel blood leaving my body. Hearing footsteps coming towards me I tried to grasp my sword only I couldn't reach. Hearing footsteps coming towards me I tried to grasp my sword only I couldn't reach.

"Easy," I heard a familiar and comforting voice held me down.

"Father?" I choked. "What happened?"

"Caius's troop's attacked you," Aro answered. "My troops were taking out the Romanian coven we went to you're camp to see you in attack we came and helped. The war is over."

"Vladimir's dead?" I questioned.

"Yes," Aro replied. "And we can go home."

Once I was fit enough to ride and the injured were all accounted for we were heading home.

"Did Renesmee give birth?" I had to ask the thought had been eating away at my brain for the past few months.

"Yes she gave birth to a healthy boy," Aro chuckled as I smiled at the knowledge.

"What did she name him?" I asked.

"Jeremiah," Aro replied as we saw the gates of Volterra.

The castle was quiet and everyone was wearing black. Why were they all in morning? Mother greeted us in the throne room she was not wearing black but still a dull grey colour.

"Mother what has happened?" I asked.

"Sulpicia where is Athenodora?" Aro asked.

"She fled but not before she tried to make sure the son in her belly would be next in line for the succession," Sulpicia knitted her brows looking distressed.

"She was pregnant?" Aro growled.

"Mother what do you mean by her making sure her son was next in line?" I asked frustratingly.

"Oh Alec she poisoned the wet nurse and since the woman did not know it was in her system it poisoned the young Prince too," Sulpicia bubbled.

Harper my old servant who stayed here under my instruction showed me to my chambers his head hung. I had changed from my armour into more comfortable clothing before demanding to see my wife and sick son. Harper knocked on the door and Gwen answered it.

"You're Highness," she curtsied. "I am glad to see you return well."

"Leave us," I commanded and Gwen scurried away with Harper. I walked into the room to see my wife sitting on a rocking chair her posture hung over a crib.

"Renesmee?" Her head swooped up.

"Alec!" she practically pounced on me. "Oh Alec that monster has hurt our baby." I hushed her kissing her check holding her against my chest.

"It'll be all right," I comforted her and sighed. "Sweetheart why don't you get dressed into your night ware and I'll prepare for bed," I kissed her temple. She stumbled behind the screen. I stripped so I was only wearing my breaches. I scooped up my little boy for the first time. His little tuffs of hair were damp from the sweat on his brow and his complexion was like snow. He squirmed in protest and opened his eyes. He looked weak but his eyes were brown like his mothers. I cradled him gently I slowly trying not to jostle him I managed to get under the blankets and laid sitting up. Renesmee came back wearing a thin baggy nightdress. She crawled into bed next to me and started stroking our child's soft hair.

"He looks a lot like you," I whispered holding the little boy who was currently sucking on my finger.

"He has you're face," she murmured before looking into my eyes.

It had been a week since I returned and everyone refused to celebrate until Jeremiah was well. The whole country was on the look out for Caius and Athenodora there was a bounty on there heads dead or alive.

At the moment I could not lay with Renesmee since she was breast feeding. She had been more tired lately from stress and worry.

The Physician came in with a potion in hand.

"You're Highnesses I believe I have found a cure for the young Prince!" Renesmee looked up hope in her eyes for the first time.

"Explain," I barked unintentionally.

"If the princess drinks this potion and then feeds the young Prince it should cure him. The poison wasn't made by an expert that is for sure and is very weak so a strong antidote should cure him." Renesmee drank the potion scrunching up her nose indicating that the liquid was vile. When the Physician left Renesmee slid the sleeve on her dress down to reveal her bosom and my son sucked hungrily on it.

After a few days of waiting to see the affect Jeremiah was starting to get better he was cooing and blowing bubbles. He moved about a lot more and had colour in his checks. He also cried louder and needed handed to the servants to be changed a lot more. There however was still the matter that my pregnant Aunt who tried to murder my son and my Uncle who tried to kill me were still on the loss. We believed that they had fled to Romania or even La Push. Celebrations took place as the last of our troops came home. There however was more pressing news from Olympia one that made Renesmee slightly on edge. It had been announced that the future King's wife Princess Magda was with child.

"Sweet heart do not fret you have done you're part," I consoled my wife. "If King Carlisle wishes to make a treaty with Romania then it is his fault not yours."

"I grew up with commoners Alec therefore I only fear for there lives not those that can afford armies for it is the lower class that shall suffer the most," she sighed rocking Jeremiah back and forth.

"I know," I bit my lip a habit I had developed from her. I needed to get her out of this castle but she was still over protective of Jeremiah. "Love why don't we all go to the orphanage and show the children the young prince?"

"It'll be good for him to get some fresh air," she smiled meekly.

**Please review an tell me what you think. **


	13. Orphans and Traitors

**Orphans and Traitors**

The Orphanage was small but yet had many children. I clung to Alec's arm as I carried Jeremiah. Alec had bonded a lot with Jeremy; Jeremy always laughed when he saw his father. The children at the orphanage wore itchy looking garments. Alec decided to teach the boys how to hunt. I on the other hand used Jeremiah to teach the girl's about mothering. The children were alive and excited to see their future King and Queen. The little girl's cooed at the baby in my arms until the priestess called all the children for dinner. The boys came pounding in with muddy boots much to the olds woman distaste. The girls fluttered in and the room was filled with loud conversations. Alec came forward and stood ext to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Love we should be heading back soon," he smiled.

"Of course," I grinned up at him.

"Children," the priestess cleared her throat and the room fell silent. "Let us thank their royal highnesses for this most wondrous visit.

"Thank you," the children sang.

* * *

><p>On return to the palace their was peace the feeling that everyone was safe was overwhelming to the whole city but in reality hurt still stung like a bite of a wasp as one of the royal brother's as betrayed his kingdom. Jeremiah was with his new wet nurse; a young girl named Elizabeth Rocha. I was dressed for bed and waiting for Alec. When he eventually came in we were alone. Alec climbed into bed and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss started sweet but a fire erupted creating unstoppable passion. The next thing I knew my nightdress was removed and thrown away. Alec's movements were so quick I didn't even notice him thrusting himself inside me.<p>

"Ah," I gasped. "Mm Alec." His tongue left a trail down to my nipple where he suckled softly. He pulled out of me surprisingly then carried on kissing until he reached my inner thighs. It was then did I fell his didgets enter me.

"You're so wet," he moaned. My panting increased and I clutched the sheets squirming under my husbands grasp. His fingers were gone and I took control and pushed him onto the bed and started straddling him.

"Sweet heart," he gasped. He reached complexion before I did and I lay on top of him letting sleep take me.

* * *

><p>We woke up to a busy scenario where everyone was called to parliament. The parliament was different to the court it was where laws and rules were carried out. Royals only attended for a special trial if that.<p>

"Alec what is it?" I asked.

"I am unsure," Alec replied rubbing my hand. We sat in our seats as Aro; Sulpicia was there with Marcus's death only two people sat the King and my husband at the front thrones.

"Bring in the Prisoner," a guard barked. I saw a man being taken in chains. The crowd burst in angry remarks when I saw the staggering figure. Alec looked as if he were fuming with rage.

"Where was he caught?" Aro asked.

"Residents at a local tavern spotted him; he was fleeing for Olympia," the guard spoke.

"Make sure to give the residents the bounty money plus extra," Aro barked. "Judge please convicts this criminal." An old serious man stepped forward wearing a red robe.

"You are charged with treason and the murder of over ten thousand men such is punished by death how to you plead?" the old man looked at Caius's eyes.

"Not guilty," he snarled. "I only want what is mine. None of you have any right to trial me I am a King."

"As am I brother," Aro seethed. "And my son is a prince as is my Grandson the one you're wife attempted to kill and I ensure you brother she shall burn.

"You're Majesty and you're Highness how do you find him and of what punishment?" the old man asked.

"I find him guilty and he shall be executed and may his head rot on a spike," Aro spoke.

"I find him guilty and he shall be executed by hung, drawn and quartered but I wish to prolong his death," a loud buzz filled the room.

"Prince Alexander please explain," the old man looked at my husband as he were simple minded and I had to admit I was concern about his judgment. "This man is a traitor but he has conspired with traitors and therefore knows more about our enemies. I proclaim he should be questioned every answer must be obtained before he is executed."

"But will he talk?" Aro thought out loud.

"The warden shall get the answers by any means necessary," Alec spoke gravely and nearly everyone shuddered. The warden's were known for their….. Persuasive methods.

"Very well," Aro beamed down at his brother. "The execution shall be in one week and he shall be hung, drawn and quartered, his head will be set on a spike and his flesh burnt. Until then he shall be questioned by the wardens. Also raise the bounty of Athenodora for this week only as I think it is fitting that the couple die together as well."

Caius was taken out screaming and kicking but all was a t rest for the traitor would soon die painfully for his crimes.

**I want a lot of reviews for this chapter say 85+. This story will son be at a end which I will be sad but I will finish my other stories then start a sequel. Also check out the Renesmee and Alec Wikka please I need you're help on it to get the site fully functional. So PMS me if you want the address. I think if there will only be two more chapters but I want the reviews to hit 100 before this story is finished so please for me . **


	14. Execution

**Execution **

**Alec's POV**

A week had past and we had received a lot of information from Caius. He wanted the throne to himself and when Athenodora gave him word of Renesmee birthing me a son he ordered her to kill him discreetly. We found letters from la Push and Romania about his betrayal. After much torture it was time for him death and he was begging for it. It would be in the town square where the royals could oversee from the balcony. It was custom that every royal was present. Renesmee sat on a seat shielding Jeremiah. It was unlikely he wouldn't register anything but then I had to agree with Renesmee that if he must be present then he shouldn't have to watch. I couldn't believe he was six months. His eyes were fully open and his hair covered his head fully now. He fit in both mine and Renesmee's arms like a key in a keyhole. The clerk read out the charges and Caius was brought on stage. A frown stayed on my father's face this was his brother after all and now he had no more since Marcus was killed I wondered if Caius was responsible for that to but he never confessed. The crowd cheered for their once King to suffer as he hang from the rope. Once he was nearly dead the clerk signalled for him to be let lose and salts were wafted under his nose so he gained consciousness. Next was the raft and Renesmee looked away looking up at the sky while hiding Jeremiah's face. I held her hand in comfort. The next thing I knew was I could hear my Uncle's screams as he was cut open before he was beheaded his head on show for all to see.

Renesmee and I were currently in our chambers. We were both under the blankets when I removed the only item of cloth I had on so I was nude before my wife. I helped her toss her night gown to the ground before I thrusted my member inside her. She moaned at the friction. Making love wife my wife was normally sweet and gentle but now there was passion and urgency. I rocked my hips as her bucked. I kissed her lips, her jaw, and her neck until I reached her rosy pink bosoms. Renesmee no longer feed Jeremiah only the wet nurse so I could suckle on her all I want. Moaning and gasping her legs were wrapped around my waist and her nails scratched my shoulder blades.

"Sweet heart," I gasped as I quickened my pace.

"Mmm," she moaned as I latched onto her mouth my tongue battling hers for dominance which of course I won. Her walls started to tighten more and I knew she was so close. I fastened my thrusts and pushed in harder until she cummed around me. Being in the army I learned a lot of new words and experiences speaking with the men during the cold nights. I was quiet interest speaking with the commoners; asking them questions on what they want to change and what they like about Volterra. I was surprised to have learned a great deal from them. Now that my wife was sated it was my turn. I concentrated on my own pleasure and it wasn't too long before I was releasing my seed within her. I rolled over so she was lying on top of me. Her head rested in the crook of my neck as we panted away. I was still inside her but I couldn't bear to move.

"I take it you'll be wanting another son," she kissed my cheek.

"Actually I want girl," I answered truthfully.

"Really?" Renesmee sounded shock.

"Yes I want a little Princess which I can spoil rotten but then you can teach her on how to be a true Princess and not a sheltered spoiled girl," I whispered. "The world needs more women like you."

"How's the King?" She asked.

"His age is starting to catch up with him," I replied. It was hard watching my father waste away. "I will have to take on more duties since my father is on the throne on his own."

"Will Jeremiah have as much duties with you being the one King?" She asked.

"No," I murmured. "Times are changing and now I think it's more sensible to have the one King less chance of a civil war which Caius was trying to create."

"He'll be like you in so many ways," she said sleepily.

"How so?" I mused.

"You're strength, you're face, you're wisdom, you're courage and you're fairness," she smiled. "All the qualities you have that I'm so proud of you for."

"You are like a dream love," I murmured. "One I do not ever wish to wake up from."

"With dreams come nightmares I'm afraid; husband," she sighed.

"Yes and right now my one is Athenodora," I growled.

"She will be found her fate the same as her husbands," Renesmee spoke. "It is her child I am sorry for."

"Infant or not if it is not born when we find Athenodora it will die along with its mother," I pressed.

"I now," she whispered.

"Sleep love," I kissed her good night as sleep took her. I wondered what she would dream about. Good things I hope; maybe about me, maybe about our son. Dreams about battles still haunted me. There were occasions where I could not tell if they were a dream because it all felt so real. Athenodora must be found before I could properly rest; my son's future rested on it for if she had a son then the country could go into ruin over the next heir if I were to die. This conflict had to end obviously if the child were born then the mother would die and the child would be raised under strict supervision at all times with the knowledge that it was only descended to the royal family through blood. Lies would be told to prevent a revolution. In time sleep took me and I had no choice but to surrender.

**The next chapter will be long but that's because it will be the second last chapter. I want more than 85 reviews so tell me what you think. Ideas for my other stories and sequel.**


	15. News in the dream

**News**

La Push was at war again with Olympia but Volterra had degree it would not intervene unless the threat reached its shores. Romania was left with only its weak King Vladimir's son Vladimir the second. He knew very little of battle tactics and a treaty were signed saying that the two countries would be in peace.

I had received word that my father's new wife Magda had given him a girl. My father was not impressed. Apparently my grandfather was putting a lot of pressure on him to produce a male heir. Perhaps he was incapable of such task. It would make sense considering he has been married twice and no male child was ever conceived and lived. My new sister's name is Ingrid and yet again her fate was the same as mine to be locked away until she could be married off. I could not feel a stab of pity for her but then again time has passed since the war maybe Olympia has licked its wounds only to create new ones with the upcoming war with La Push. I snapped out of thought when I heard my son spoke. My son would be a year old next month and he could already walk fine on his own.

"Momma," he tugged my dress.

"Yes my darling," I said scooping him up.

"Where papa?" He cooed wriggling in my lap.

"Right here," Alec murmured from the door way.

"Papa," Jeremiah squealed. "Here, here, here." Alec chuckled walking over he knelt down where I was sitting so he was level our son.

"Have you been a good boy?" Alec asked.

"Ya," he nodded his head. I smiled as my son had yet to master pronouncing 's' but for his age he was doing well according to the physicians.

"You're Aunt Jane and Uncle Felix is coming to visit," Alec announced. "Along with their son's Henry and George." I recalled Alec's twin writing about her second son being born he was a few months younger than Jeremiah hopefully they will become good friends.

"What hour shall they arrive?" I asked.

"By noon today," Alec answered. "Jeremiah why don't you go with Lady Helen and get dressed for visitors." Alec helped him down and helped him down and the brown headed boy ran out with Lady Helen who watched him at all times.

"Leave us," Alec commanded and the rest of the ladies and servants left. "I have some good news. Athenodora is dead along with her unborn child."

"When?" I asked.

"A letter was sent with information that her body was found in Greece," Alec said. "One of her necklaces was attached to the parchment as proof."

"She's dead," I breathed.

"Jeremiah is safe," he kissed my head.

* * *

><p>Jane and Felix were welcomed with a feast. Aro sat at the head of the table with Sulpicia on his right. Felix sat opposite Aro. Jeremiah sat in between me and Alec. Alec sat next to his mother. Jane sat in between her sons. We were presented by a magnificent feast. Duck, Goose, rabbit, Salmon, bore and venison were laid across the middle the mahogany table. The men talked loudly as the women ate silently or hushed the children quietly if they were becoming too boisterous. Only Henry could eat what the adults were indulging in as he was the only one old enough. Jeremiah and George had to eat softer foods and Jeremiah wasn't exactly too pleased as he wanted to eat what mommy and daddy were eating. I had to hush Jeremiah a few times so he didn't interrupt the men until Alec scooped him up and sat him on his lap kissing his hair. Alec then cut a small bit of venison and gave my son. Jeremiah chewed slowly but then hungrily swallowed; licking his lips as indication that he liked the taste.<p>

"If you finish you're meal then you can have another taste of what papa's having," Alec said. Jeremiah nodded as Alec placed him back in his seat and he ate the rest of his meal. George however started playing up and Jane could not get him to settle. After a while Felix called for one of his servants to take him away back to their chambers.

* * *

><p>At the end of the meal Jeremiah had finished everything and he asked for a taste of the salmon which was agreed upon since it would be easy for him to swallow. He didn't enjoy it quiet the say as the deer but he was content that he got to taste what papa had which made him feel like a big boy. Now after a warm glass of milk it was time for Jeremiah's bedtime. He was already dressed and tucked in.<p>

"Goodnight sweet heart," I kissed him brow.

"Goodnight momma," he breathed closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>I had just finished my bath and was dressed for bed when Alec came in. The servants knowing the routine scurried away. Gwen my long time friend who had recently married smiled at me before leaving to go home to her husband. Alec undressed and<p>

Pushed me onto the bed. My legs were dangling off the end. He knelt down before me and pushed my nightdress up to my waist before he devoured me with his tongue. My legs automatically wrapped around his shoulders. He pushed me up so he was on the bed; his lips pressing against the spot that gave me pleasure. He then took off my dress causing his face to meet mine. My legs were still clinging onto his muscular shoulders as he entered me. I found the position most enjoyable as he could thrust himself deep inside me. His lips latched onto my nipple sending chills down my spine as I reached complexion. He followed shortly after and then moved my legs so they were against his waist. We kissed for what seemed like hours but I wanted more. I had heard numerous talks from my ladies and the whores at court on how to please a man I even remembered my instruction with the Queen briefly on this matter. I flipped us over so I was on top but instead of thrusting myself on him I travelled down his body. Alec's gasps became heavy. I kissed down his stomach until I reached the tip of his member. He was hard and the wetness could tell that he was enjoying this. I took him in my mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh Renesmee," he moaned. "Don't stop….. Shit!" My husband had learned a lot of vocabulary while in the war but it mainly came out in our love making. Before he had his release however I trailed back till I reached his lips. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning did both of us fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A month had past since the death of Athenodora and I had learned that both the King and Queen had died and my father was on the throne which made him more desperate for a male heir. La Push had to surrender after its entire army had been hut by a plague that has devoured most of its people. At this moment I had a sudden craving for quail's eggs and was sick this morning. Gwen was taking me the physician but I believe I already knew my condition.<p>

* * *

><p>"We better start thinking of names," I kissed my husband. He looked at me confused.<p>

"You mean for the new ship?" He asked uncertain which made me giggle.

"No for our second child," I kissed him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes the physician confirmed it and I have a strange desire for quail's eggs," I replied.

"Then you shall have all the quail's eggs you desire," he kissed my brow. I laughed I was once an unknown princess locked away to be raised by servants and suddenly forced t marry one of the most powerful and riches Princes in the entire world with strange and different customs. I barely had a title at my birth place now I was Princess Renesmee of Volterra and although I was currently living in a dream a nightmare was still in the shadows waiting for the light to dim.

**One last chapter and that will be it. I hope you liked it.**


	16. plot Unraveling

**Plot unravelling**

I walked into his chambers and saw his sleeping form. The plague was rife and had been killing off many courtiers. I was disgusted that Edward had sent our daughter away. More so that he would refuse to advance on Volterra. His daughter was married to the future King. I visited them not long ago and as soon as I saw her I hated her. I had tried to put her off by saying how ugly and weak she was but after whoring with her husband she came out with a smile probably with him feeding her lies. The point was Edward was weak and knew nothing of being King. My father was a great King and now him and my Uncle were dead leaving my weak brother in charge. He needed a strong woman. Someone who knew the ropes and who I could control easily but first I had to take matters into my own hands. I picked up a plump cushion and quickly pushed down on his face. He started struggling and tried to wake up however it was useless. He died with in minutes. Blood covered the pillow so I quickly took it to my chambers and burnt it. I then ordered a servant to check on my husband for he was suppose to meet me and hour ago and soon I was told he was dead. The idiots for physicians simply said it was the plague. I made on false grievances with my daughter being only a few months old I was ruler of Olympia and I wished to start by ending this ridiculous war with la Push. In fact the King himself had agreed to visit me before I made the rest of my plan fall into place.

"Queen Magda," Jacob bowed.

"Welcome King Jacob I hope we could discuss peace matters," I spoke. "I shall be blunt I am no Princess Isabella nor am I anything like my late husband God rest his soul. The point is I see no further reason into why we should be at arms with one another."

"Indeed," Jacob spoke. "The fight no longer is here my lady but there is something I want."

"That's what I like about you," I praised. "You're ambitious you're a man who always gets what he wants because he goes to all extremes to get it. What if I were to say to you I could help you get what you want in a few years time that is however."

"Go on," he pressed.

"I am going to make allegiances that will shall we say benefit this realm. I have a good candidate for my brother to wed she shall make Romania rise from the ruins and my daughter shall marry her son when they are of age. We shall stay low for a while and fill our treasure boxes and then after a few years when our enemies least expect it we shall build an army the world has never seen."

"Ah but what do you wish from me?" he asked.

"Lets say open trade routes at fair prices, men to come and purchase our buildings and food and medicine to be provided for when the time comes and in return I shall give you men to train to use to you're leisure but when the time comes they come back our armies. I will slaughter every man, women and child in Volterra except one but what you see in her I can never understand."

"Let's just say I like a woman to tame but I want one more thing," he stated.

"Yes?"

"Keep her husband prisoner," he spoke. "I want him to watch as I ravish her."

"Very well," I agreed and the first treaty was signed.

I sat there drinking some wine when she appeared.

"You're Majesty," she curtsied. "May I say how grateful I am to be in Olympia's court."

"Queen Athenodora may I say how sorry I am for you're loss," I spoke.

"You said you will give me and my son sanctuary?" she questioned me.

"Why of course," I said. "A letter was sent to deceive Volterra that you and you're son are dead."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Oh don't thank me yet," I laughed. "Lets just say you shall be travelling soon as soon as you're son no longer needs you milk as you are engaged to my brother."

"What?"

"You shall be Romania's new Queen take up the name Dora-Athena; King Aro is much too stupid to figure it out. Rebuild its army but discreetly. I will write to you every month and I expect my every command to be followed or you'll find an angry mob of the King's soldiers at you're door step to burn you at a stake or I could simply you're son to the Princess Renesmee. I wonder if she would poison him if she discovered it was yours."

"What of my son William?" She asked.

"He will stay here as future groom to my daughter he will be instructed in swordsmanship and battle tactics in La Push where he and my daughter will hide in a few years time when our armies will combine and take down Volterra once and for all."…

**You can say that was a preview of my sequel "The thrones in Life". I promise once I finish my current Alec/ Renesmee stories I will post a note saying when the first chapter will be published until then goodbye and thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you found my story interesting. I promise the sequel will be longer with more action and drama but tell em what you thought of the lemons were they too much? For future reference.**

**Love All-Brains-and-no-Common-Sense **


End file.
